11/17/97: Eastern Analytical Symposium, Inc., Somerset, NJ, Invited Speaker, "Magnetic Resonance Microscopy: An Alternative that Provides MRI of Intact Biological Structures" 2/24-25/98: University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI, Invited Speaker for two seminars, Lecture Series on Biological Imaging, 1) "MRI Analysis of Embryos with Altered Gene Expression," 2) "Pulse Sequences, Specimen Preparation, and Visualization Techniques for the Analysis of Embryos by MRI" 4/28/98: MERK, PA, Invited Seminar Speaker, "MRM Assessment of Experimental Mouse Embryo Models" 4/29/98: Ohio State University, , Columbus, OH, Invited Seminar Speaker, "Magnetic Resonance Analysis of Mouse Development" 5/14/98: Skirball Institute, New York University Medical Center New York, NY, Invited Seminar Speaker, "MRI Analysis of Embryos with Altered Gene Expression" 5/28/98: National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI); Working Group on: The Role of Cholesterol and Lipids in Embryonic Development and Congenital Disease, Nashville, TN, Invited Presenter, "Three-Dimensional Morphometric analysis of the embryo" 6/10/98: American Association of Clinical Anatomists, Lexington, KY, Presidential Paper, Keynote address (Invited), "The Human Embryo by MRI"